


just the four of us

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [12]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu, commission, idk this could have had more in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The two people Kaede clicks with instantly, and the third that is going to take a little work.





	just the four of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/gifts).



> A commission I've been putting off for six months because of the bloodsucking leech that made writing impossible for me. Sorry if this sucks ass, Gabo

Kaede isn’t sure what it is about Kaito, why the two of them click almost immediately. It is not the same as the nearly instant connection she feels with Shuichi, one that is, from the beginning, obviously leading toward romance, at least once the two of them are able to confront that particular concept.

But then, it wouldn’t be the same; she and Kaito are both Evenings, and Shuichi is a Morning, so perhaps this is just some kind of fate. There is, after all, supposed to be two Mornings out there for her to form such a strong bond with, and one Evening meant to be her closest platonic partner. Maybe she’s jumping to conclusions, but maybe she happened to meet them both at around the same time.

Whatever the case, both boys become an important part of her life early on, with Shuichi being someone that she wants to open up to, and hopes to make open up in return, while Kaito is someone who lays it all bare, someone who is unspeakably easy to just  _ be around _ . She supposes she shouldn’t throw the term “best friend” around lightly, like some people do, jumping from one to the next, but he fits the bill all too perfectly.

So when he starts confiding in her about his interest in Shuichi, she’s happy to help push them closer together, and though Shuichi is a bit more reticent, it isn’t hard to tell that he’s growing fond of Kaito as well. Then again, Kaito just has that magnetic personality, and it’s not a surprise that he’s able to draw Shuichi in just as easily as he did her.

But there are some people she couldn’t imagine being drawn in by anyone, and some people she couldn’t imagine becoming a part of this group she’s found. While she knows a fourth is natural, and even looks forward to it, she is realistic, and she is aware of those that are just impossible to get along with.

That is why it comes as a bit of surprise when Kaito asks her, “What do you think of Maki?”

“What about her?” she replies, not sure how to respond. Maki is a Morning, like Shuichi, and unlike Shuichi, she and Kaede have been distant from the beginning. Dismissing themselves as too different to ever get along, they almost immediately wrote the other off as a potential friend. She had figured that it would be the same for Kaito, even with his magnetic personality.

“I don’t know, just...whatever you think about her!” he replies.

Unsure of a nice way to put it, all she can say is, “Kind of standoffish, and really hard to get a read on. Probably a little rude. Why?”

“Aw, she’s not that bad!” he says with a grin, and now Kaede knows what it is that’s going on. “Why don’t you just give her a chance? I bet you two would get along!”

There isn’t much she can say to change his mind, and after a few attempts, she realizes that there’s no point in. Somehow, he’s got it in his head that he and Maki are going to end up together, and somehow, despite possessing no charm at all, Maki has managed to charm him. Which means, like it or not, Kaede is along for the ride.

~X~

Kaito somehow manages to get all four of them to hang out together, and even more than once. She isn’t sure how he manages to get Maki to come along, especially since she seems entirely unwilling and takes whatever opportunity she can to duck out early. If it weren’t for her, things would go smoothly, and the three of them would be just as they always were, or perhaps even better. But Maki’s awkwardness and unwillingness to contribute to conversation are only a hinderance.

Kaede is still trying to figure out a way to address this to Kaito when Maki approaches her without warning, and she is sure that the other girl is here to talk about the same thing. She is sure that Maki is aware of how incompatible they are, and wants to know how to get Kaito to back off.

“What can we even talk about?” Maki asks, sounding tired, as if they were already in the middle of a failed conversation, rather than just starting one out.

“Well, uh...what did you come up to me to talk about?” asks Kaede in return, completely thrown.

“That’s just it, I don’t know.” She looks down, scowling. “But Kaito…”

“What about him?”

“He said I should at least  _ try _ to get to know you, so…”

Now, Kaede is even more thrown than before. She knew that Kaito was falling for Maki rather quickly, but she had always assumed it would be one sided. “He did, huh?” is all she can say, and Maki’s scowl deepens. But, if Kaede looks close enough, she could almost swear that the other girl is blushing.

“You and Shuichi both. But I don’t…” Again, she trails off, and Kaede wonders if Maki is really as hard to get along with as she initially thought, or if she might just have a hard time opening up to others. Maybe she just needed someone like Kaito to give her a chance, and try to drag her out of her shell.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t know where to start either,” she replies honestly. “Kaito’s kind of sprung this on us out of nowhere.”

“You’re probably better off with just the three of you.” Maki says it dismissively, but now that Kaede has already trained herself to look a little closer, she thinks she might sense some hesitation. Perhaps Maki really believes what she’s said, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she’s happier about it, or that she will be better off.

“But four is the magic number, isn’t it?” Hardly believing how quickly she’s turned around, Kaede offers the other girl a smile. “If Kaito says we should get to know each other better, maybe we should give it a real try before we write it off.”

At this point, the way Maki scowls is almost cute- and really, Kaede never thought she could associate that word with the girl in front of her- and she is definitely blushing now. “I don’t know, haven’t we-”

“Nah, up until now doesn’t count,” she says, waving it off. “If you want a starting point, maybe…” She pauses to think, not sure of where to begin herself. With Kaito, things came naturally because of his outgoing nature, and with Shuichi, she was drawn to him despite him being withdrawn. So maybe…

“Maybe start with Shuichi,” she says. “See how you two hit it off.”

“Shouldn’t we-”

“All three of us, then,” she interrupts, not allowing Maki any chance to argue or protest. “We can just see what happens, and then next time Kaito tries to drag us all out together, he can be surprised at how much easier it is.”

She says the last bit with more confidence than she actually has; there’s still a lot of factors to consider, and the very real possibility that it just won’t work, and that Kaito will have to choose between Maki, and Kaede and Shuichi. There is the possibility that the two Mornings won’t have such an easy time bonding, and a possibility that she won’t fall for Maki like she’s supposed to.

Knowing this leaves Kaede with more doubt than she shows, but she won’t show it for now. Maki’s willingness to approach her alone, just because Kaito suggested it, shows a closeness between the two of them, and if it’s what her best friend wants, Kaede wants to try as well. And, if there really is a side to Maki that she doesn’t know, like this suggests, then she decides that she wants to see that side for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
